


Dice

by Ailette



Category: Primeval
Genre: Domestic, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first moment Connor sees the 'human side' of Sir James Lester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dice

Living with Lester came with many advantages. He could sleep longer, because Lester would give him a lift to work. The bathroom was huge and no one ever just stormed in to get their hairbrush or anything. When Lester got home early, he cooked for both of them and the smell alone made Connor’s mouth water. Sid and Nancy had their own room (though they managed to escape quite often) and hardly ever destroyed his stuff anymore. Thousands of little things that made life so much more luxurious. 

Still, Connor couldn’t help it this particular evening, he got bored. Lester had told him to just go off home when he’d spotted him waiting in the hallways of the ARC today. They usually came back home together, because Connor always found something he could work on for a few more hours until Lester finished his paperwork. It would appear that Lester was expecting to be delayed longer tonight. Alone in the big flat (cute prehistoric creatures could only keep you company for so long) he stared at the board-game he’d taken out of one of his bags. It was missing a couple of cards, two of the game pieces and the only dice. He’d had it since he was a little boy and played it until you could hardly see the lines on the board anymore. Feeling oddly sentimental about the missing pieces, he sat in front of the coffee table and stared at it. He wasn’t even sure why exactly he’d dug it out, it wasn’t like he couldn’t just plug in his Playstation and be done with the brooding after all. 

Absently, he began scratching at a patch of dirt on the yellow game piece. Maybe he just missed spending time with friends, goofing around and having some fun. As much as he had come to respect and like his boss, he wasn’t exactly one for _fun_. If he so much as tried to picture Lester laughing, his mind came to a crashing halt. It was like there was an insurmountable and very solid wall in his head keeping him from imagining a private Sir James Lester.

“What are you sitting around in the dark for?” 

Connor jumped a little and looked up to see said man standing in the doorway, ever-present frown firmly in place. 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Connor replied and felt stupid for stating the obvious. What was it when he was around the older man that made him forget all the smart stuff he could usually rattle off for hours?

“You don’t say,” Lester said distractedly. His eyes were fixed on the game in front of Connor. He stared at it with intent, like he was trying very hard to remember something, before his head snapped up and he pointed his finger at Connor. “Don’t move,” he barked and vanished into the hallway.

Confused, Connor did as told and waited for Lester to come back and explain himself. He had to wait quite a long time however, since the older man rushed from room to room in the background and without craning his neck at a very painful and awkward angle, Connor couldn’t see what he was doing. He also didn’t want to disobey Lester’s order – something he’d rather not think about too hard right now. Or ever.

He was distracted by a weirdly triumphant-sounding noise and then Lester entered the room again with long strides. He’d changed into a more comfortable pair of trousers and an old (nicely tight) grey t-shirt and he plopped down on the couch next to Connor. Connor’s jaw dropped a little at the sight. It was the first time he'd actually seen Lester in casual clothes and with not pasted-into-place hair. He didn’t look like Lester anymore somehow, but a lot more like a man with a first name. With a barely-there quirk of his lips, Lester held up a dice between two of his fingers and looked expectantly at Connor. 

Somewhere in his head, a wall tumbled down.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/41898.html)  
> Beta: fififolle  
> A/N: Written for prompt #24 over at story_lottery . Originally, I wrote some Fast & Furious fic for this prompt, but it kept on growing and growing. oO; So, instead, have some Lester/Connor! :) This could be read as a prequel of sorts to Clean Showers. I'm saying could because I only realized it after I'd finished this.


End file.
